Electric Magdalena: Demon Days
by ElectricWriter
Summary: It's a race against time when Mephisto and Blackheart plan to rule the Earth. A war wages on Earth's plains and Will, Danny and johnny must stop this before it's too late. With the help of family as well in this, this battle would be deadly.


**Demon Days**

**Alternate title: Dancing With The Devil**

Most times, most disasters happen without warning. But for dangers from the pits of the Underworld, it can be shown. A known devil known as Mephisto plotted for reign over Earth. The skies would burn in crimson red, people run and scream while demons run among the streets corrupting those desperate. A known elder from center of the universe sensed this terror and had to find those that can stop him. Only two were selected.

Back on Earth, a sun rises over Manhattan, a man named Danny Ketch was lying in the bed and a woman named Will Vandom reaches over and kisses him greeting to wake him. They were both engaged and soon to be married. They both showered and went to eat breakfast before starting their day. Will also lead a government agency known as the S.H.I.E.L.D. But when a pink light shines in the living room, Will's Heart starts glimmering. She thinks that they might've been summoned and they step into the light. They end up in the middle of a council room where elders stepped forward toward them. He tells the two about a war on Earth coming and it is Mephisto's ruling. Danny does accept to help stop him, but Will was afraid of who lives or not. He informs her that everything will be fine and would protect her. As they returned to Earth, they got things ready for a long journey ahead.

However, Mephisto was not the only one plotting world domination. Blackheart along with others wanted to win before Mephisto wanted the world. It was a race to conquer and save. Blackout wanted revenge on Dan Ketch, but noticed the weakness is his fiancee Will. He hoped to kidnap her when he finds her. Deathwatch makes a return to seek revenge as well, but realized Barbara Ketch, Danny's sister was alive again. Deathwatch even wanted to rule Earth and was in a race with others.

Meanwhile, back with Will and Danny, they arrive someplace in Massaschusetts. Johnny Blaze was hunting down one of the demons that was out running. Will says some words in latin and throws her spear at the demon making it yell in pain. Johnny sees Danny and welcomes him a hug. He introduces Will to him and told him about Mephisto's ruling. He places his arms around Will and Danny and says "count me in". They drove on the road on motorcycles and Will sat behind Danny. They drove down back to New York, but something blocked their way. Demons had built a gate. Will walked over and used her strength to split the gate in half. Danny makes a remark of "that's the woman I love" and kissed her gently. As the three walked in, they heard screams everywhere and then a voice caught Will's attention. Blackout was holding Will's four kids hostage and he tells he would release them for a trade. Danny holds her close to him. Will pulled away and walks over to only let her children live. Blackout tricks her and kidnaps her instead. He brings her to Blackheart as a prisoner. Danny outraged searches the city for her, but two voices called out. Medusa Amaquelin and Barbara Ketch walk out and the bike follows. They offered to help search for Will and so did Maddie, Mara, Mina, and Evan.

Will defended herself from Blackheart and his minions. She used her skills she learned when she was with the Vatican, but broke with them to do God's work on her own. With the help of her Spear, her fighting is stronger. She was still on Earth, just in Canada. Mephisto walked out, fire following him and Blackout grabs Will's arm, nearly crushing it and telling him that he has what he wanted. But many others followed Mephisto. A sound of a motorcycle can be heard from a mile away and someone grabs Will out of Blackout's grip. It was Ghost Rider Ketch in his form, but he changes to his human form to kiss Will. barbara yells from behind to get a room or fight. Medusa revives Will's injury and goes to help battle. Many demons of Mephisto and Blackheart dueled along with Will, Danny, Barb, Johnny and Medusa. The Vandom kids used their powers to stop them. Mara used the power of her Spear of Lugh to fend off the demons. Will uses her spear to slash some demons in half, but Mephisto tried to reach for her, but Danny swings his chain at him knocking him from Will. Johnny pulls a Hellfire gun from his bike and fires spirit bullets at the demons and Blackout. Will takes her Heart out and shines a bright light, which caused an explosion in the fight. But something empowered her, much like a holy being speaking for her. Her eyes glowed bright white and with one fist, all the evil creatures were sent back to the pits of hell. Will then faints and Danny catches her. The sky turns back to normal and everything on the plains turn back the way it supposed to be.

A week after, Will was back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. making wedding plans and Danny comes in surprising her. The Vandom kids were in the resting area with Medusa and Barbara.

In Hell, Mephisto plotted revenge. Is it the end?


End file.
